How The Bad Touch Trio Came To Be
by TitanPandora
Summary: Popular kid Francis, punk Gilbert, and gay Antonio always hated each overs guts. But when they are put together to do a project they must work together and get it done. But slowly the friends see eye to eye and a friendship slowly brews


**How The Bad Touch Trio Came To Be**

**[Summary]**

**(Popular kid Francis, punk Gilbert, and gay Antonio always hated each overs guts. But when they are put together to do a project they must work together and get it done. But slowly the friends see eye to eye and a friendship slowly brews)**

**[People]**

**Gilbert/Prussia, Antonio/Spain, Franics/France, Alfred/America, Matthew/Canada, Arthur/England, Lovino/South Italy, Feliciano/North Italy, Ludwig/Germany, **

**[Mentioning of]**

**Kiku/Japan**

**[Pairings]**

**Implied: PruCan, FrUk, **

**Confirmed: Spamano and GerIta**

**[Warning]**

**Characters such as Antonio may seem to be OOC in the beigining but they will all come together and everything will be ok**

Francis Bonnefoy sat in the back of the classroom with his phone under the table. Ms.B was up front screaming loud lesson that everyone were slowly getting headaches on. Francis was known as a popular kid so he didn't pay much to classes or homework, only his social media states and instagram. Off on the whole other side of the classroom was Gilbert Beilschmidts, he was playing with a strand of white hair ignoring Ms.B completely. Gilbert was a punk, emo, what ever you called it. He was busy being a loner and starting rumors about Francis. Who he hated since Francis was always on his ass trying to get him in trouble, even when he did nothing. And lastly the one boy in the front of the classroom was doodling in his notebook quietly. His name was Antonio Ferdenza and he was dubbed as that-queer-kid-whos-dating-someone-from-Eroupe-and-everyone-thinks-he-is-bluffing-when-he's-seriously-not. He spends his days playing videos games in the dark and skyping his Italian boyfriend who lived over thousand miles and a large ocean away.

"KIDS!" Ms.B screamed as she got everyone's attention. Francis almost flipped his phone in the air as he pocketed it quickly. Gilbert quickly brought his hands back to his note in a flash. Red eyes under black eyeliner scanned the area. Antonio hand twitched and a long line went through the small dog he was drawing. "It seems none of you are paying attention, this is important!" She sighed as an idea quickly sweeped her head and she grabbed the seating chart with a large smile. "I got it! Since this is History were going to think about your history." She hummed and the class just nodded writing down what she was saying. "I'm putting you in a group of three and you'll come up with your orgin and then make a large poster contrasting the countries and be creative!" She smiled and looked at the confused class. She wanted to make this fun and also have the kids make friends. "First group!" She chimed and everyone listen closely to see if they were put in a group with their friends. "Antonio F." She smiled and the class went into panic not wanting to be with the queer, expect Gilbert. Gilbert just stared. "Gilbert B" She smiled at the punk who scoffed lightly. "And Francis B." She finished and the three people stared at each over and shock. She finished yelling out peoples names and then yelled at them to find there group. Francis sat still in his seat looking at his nails as he heard the chair scrape out. When Antonio went to sit Francis pushed the chair away making Antonio fall to the ground.

Francis just smiled as Antonio looked up with a quivering lip. Gilbert walked over getting Antonio's stuff and then pulling him up so he was standing. He sighed setting his own stuff down and glaring at Francis who smiled innocently at him. "I don't want to be in this, but I need a good grade." Gilbert snarled as Antonio sighed nodding and Francis set out a dramatic sigh and put his feet on the desk. "Urgh, Francis, your feet are on my notebook." Antonio said in a quiet tone poking Francis's foot as Francis scoffed loudly. "Well get your stupid notebook from under my feet." He hissed and Antonio slowly removed the book and getting the pages ripped. "I'm dead serious Francis! Stop making fun of Antonio now. Just because he has a fake boyfriend in Eroupe doesn't make him weird." Gilbert yowled slamming his index finger on the desk. "He's real, you guys are total assholes and I want nothing to do with you. So lets just do this project so my grade won't go down." Antonio snarled standing up and throwing Francis's feet off the desk. Gilbert looked up with scared eyes as Francis stirred in his seat, but made no noises. "I am from Spain, I moved here when I was a Freshman." He smiled softly and Francis and Gilbert just nodded at him,

"I am for sure from France. There beauty rub itself on me." Francis said in a high regal tone making Gilbert cringe and Antonio frown deepen. "Well awesome me is Prussian!" He yelled slamming his hand on the desk. "Your a cat?" Antonio asked tilting his head as Francis doubled over laughing as Gilbert yelled across the table at Antonio who was putting his hand up in defeat. "You can't be Prussian, or even from Prussia." Francis smiled wiping a stray tear away his eye. "Its a dead country." He smirked as Gilbert snarled to himself. "And I thought you were German." Antonio chimed in as Gilbert sighed leaning on the desk. "I suppose... But Germany is boring." Gilbert murmured started to play with the chipped black paint on his nails. "Your women are so robust." Francis added as Antonio shivered and Gilbert smirked. "And your women are slutty and, um, your women are cute." Gilbert yelled in defense as Francis gasped at the harsh comment and Antonio just shrugged. "Hashtag having a conversation about women with the gay kid and the emo freak." Francis read his tweet aloud as Antonio smile turned to a frowned and Gilbert let out another growl. Antonio leaned over the table bopping Francis's nose. Francis almost screamed in disgust making Antonio being able to the grab the phone and stuff it in his pocket. "I will not let you humilate me and Gilbert on your crappy blog." Antonio said raising an eyebrow as Francis rubbed his face.

The group worked in silence after that. Gilbert was working on the very detailed Prussian flag as he glared daggers at Francis's gaze and Antonio's protest in his country being dead. Antonio was holding Francis's phone close to him as he tried copying Spain's flag so he could use it as a refrence. Francis just kept an eye on the group of idiots he was put with. Gilbert showed off the flag he drew to Antonio who smiled and gave him a thumbs up and slide over the color pencils. "Even though I'm not fond of you Francis we are not going to finish it today." Gilbert said slowly as Francis looked up with a frown. "I am suggested we just go to my house and finish." He finished as Antonio just smiled. "I have nothing planned, so I guess I will come..." Antonio murmured as they looked at Francis. "I was going to the mall with Alfie and Mattie." Francis said in a low tone. "I'll tell Birdie to back out." Gilbert said in a threatening tone. Francis totally forgot that Matthew liked Gilbert, like the gay way, and he hated it. Antonio and his germs were spreading...

"And if Birdie backs out Alfred will back out." Gilbert glared daggers as Francis sat crossed legged with a long frown. "Fine, I'll go to your filthy tenament." He growled and Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I live in a house, thank you very much." He replied back as Antonio sighed laying his head on the table already done with all this yelling. "TONI!" Gilbert screamed and Antonio bolted up with wide eyes. Gilbert grabbed Antonio's arm scribbling down his adress on the tan skin as Antonio squirmed trying to get his arm away. He hated his arm for many personal reasons but by the looks of Gilbert's arm it was the same ordeal with the scratches still there. Antonio quit just a year ago. Francis had his arm stolen but Gilbert got a harsh smack to the face and Francis slowly sliding a white piece of paper forward. "Write it there, not my beautiful arm." He put his nose up and Gilbert snarled wanting to slap that nose away. After they were picking there stuff Francis went over and grabbed his phone out of Antonio's pocket. He was surpise how much junk that kid had in his trunk. Antonio squeaked very loudly and Francis got a firm kick to his shin as Antonio bolted. "Loser, don't touch the butt." Gilbert laughed shaking his ass tauntingly and walking out the room. Francis laid his head back down on the cold floor holding his knee close to his body wanting to cry.

...

"Matthew..." Francis whispered as he touched the Canadians shoulder who looked up and motion for him to sit. "Make Gilbert stop." He cried crushing his face into the cafetria table and Matthew just rubbed his back glancing around. "I'm not Gilbert's thing. I can't make him stop and go." Matthew said in a hush voice. "Oh ho! The frog is sad!" Arthur said excitedly as he sat down next to Francis with Alfred who slide next to Matthew. "I got kicked in the shin by Antonio for grabbing my phone from his extremly perky ass." Francis explained as Arthur bursted out laughing slapping his hand on the table as he laid his head down on his lunch box muffling his laughter. "Why did Toni have your phone?" Alfred asked taking a bite out of the hamburger in his superhero lunch box.

"We have this horrible project for AP History and I was paired up with him and Gilbert. I was going to send an innocent message and he came and touched my croth and stole my phone when I wasn't looking." Francis lied changing the story completely. "And Gilbert got really angry and tried to punch me when I told him Prussia wasn't a country anymore. He's so violent." Francis lied again as Matthew gasped and Alfred and Arthur looked at each over. "Why would Gil be violent." He murmured taking a bite out of the salad he brought and looking down with sad eyes. "You can't teach an old dog new tricks." Francis said softly touching Matthew's head and letting the boy forget all about that lying son of a bitch. "Hey Fransicoe! Are we still on for the mall?" Alfred exclaimed leaning on the table as Francis shook his head. "I'm going to Gilbert's house, we need to work together." He sighed loudly and Arthur rolled his eyes tiredly. "Oh tell Ludwig the best of luck." Arthur said polietly as Francis tilted his head. "Ludwig? Who is Ludwig?" He furrowed his eyebrows as Alfred let out a low cry and Arthur sighed. "Ludwig the star quarter back of the school. The one who was smart and wanted to go to college but someone tripped him at a football game and he jacked up his whole knee. I heard he has a cast all the way up to his thigh and a knee brace." Arthur gossiped and Francis gasped. "And Gilbert paid for everything. Since they have no parents, he took full responsibality as big brother and did everything to fix Ludwig." Matthew added and Francis looked up sadly.

He remembered Ludwig. Sure Ludwig was a stick-up-the-ass and he never went to any parties, but he was still a nice guy. He suddenly felt bad about not hearing about this news any sooner. But he looked over at Gilbert who was talking to his friends with a large smile and waving his hands around. Gilbert just wanted to be a good brother. And then Francis looked at Antonio, who sat alone in a corner just on his phone. Antonio just wanted to fit in. Francis sighed guilt racking up his body. Maybe... Just maybe... He'll try to work tomorrow and get that high grade for Gilbert and Antonio, and well himself.

...

**[The Next Day] [Saturday]**

Francis was silently driving his car to Gilbert's house. The expensive GPS just yelled at him to turn on random streets and what to look for. Francis was completely surpise to see that the street Gilbert lived on had nice cozy houses and there were kids everywhere playing games and other such. Francis pulled in the drive way of a house, which was Gilbert's house. it was like a small town house with beautiful flowers lining the rim of the bottom of the house. Francis went up to the white door hammering down on it. He thought he would give Gilbert a nice headache in the morning. "I'm coming!" A gruff voice yelled and Francis stopped. That wasn't Gilberts voice. The door was flung open and Ludwig glared daggers at him. To Francis horror there was a long leg brace that adored Ludwig's leg and made sure he didn't bend it.

"Luddy, who is it?" A soft voice asked. A smaller man with honey brown eyes and auburn hair peeked out from behind Ludwig's back. This man was so cute! "Francis, why the hell are you here. Is Kiku not bringing my homework anymore?" He asked tilting his head as Francis laughed in a nervous way. "I'm here to help Gilbert with a mega dumb project for AP History! Is Toni here?" He asked with a fake smile as the man behind Ludwig eyes lite up. "Ohhh Fratello's boyfriend is coming! I haven't seen him in a while." He chimed and Ludwig looked over. Francis mind went back when he was in Italian 101 with Mrs.J. He never paid much attention to it but he was for sure _fratello _was brother. "Are you related to Antonio's boyfriend." Francis asked in disblief and the man nodded. "My name is Feliciano Vargas! Me and fratello just moved to America! He's not going to public school because his English is bad." Feliciano explained and Francis felt his heart crack. Antonio's Eroupean boyfriend was... real.

There was a sound of a car door slamming shut and it got Francis's attention. Antonio ran over with a smile. "Baby Feli!" He shouted and Feliciano let himself be hugged as Antonio smiled brightly. "Why are you at Gil's house?" He asked letting go and Feliciano smile brighten even more then before. "I was planting flowers, then I was helping Luddy, and Gilbert was doing laundry so I help!" He chimed and Antonio ruffled the Italian's hair. "We need to see Gilbert." He informed and Feliciano smiled tugging Antonio's hand and motion for the group to follow. Francis watched Ludwig turn around slowly and walk with a straight leg like an expert. "He's in the basement!" He chimed pointing to the white door and Francis opened the door. "Tell Lovino I love him!" Antonio chimed blowing a kiss to Feliciano who giggled childishly watching Antonio walk down the steps and shut the door behind him. The basement was dark and the only faint sound was the sound of guns being shot from the TV. Antonio turned on the light and there was a loud hiss from downstairs.

"West, go back upstairs! Ita is there!" Gilbert said in fluent German and Antonio smirked. "So are we!" He shouted coming downstairs with Francis close behind. "Oh hey..." Gilbert said nervously from the look of Francis and Antonio's shock. The room was a dead mess. The bed wasn't made and the couch Gilbert was sitting on had clothing thrown all over it. The table in the back had some papers for the project and the chairs were way off from the table. One was even thrown over. The closet was flooding with clothing and Gilbert looked ashamed. Gilbert looked better though. He was wearing a Prussian blue colored t-shirt and plaid PJ pants that were long and were in a pool on his feet. He had no black make up and his hair was pulled back. His nails were also clean from the black polish. The only bad thing is that his hair was still white and had red eyes. Francis assumed it was color changing contacts. "Oh my this room is a mess." Antonio said loudly as Gilbert looked down.

"I was going to clean it before you guys came but the video were calling my awesome name." Gilbert said in a rush and Antonio sigh picking up a t-shirt and folding it quietly. "Well then were going to help you clean, I can't work in a place this messy." Antonio said with a firm smile. "I agree with Toni, I'm not working upstairs with Feliciano and Ludwig eye fucking each over so I'll clean." Francis added as Gilbert scoffed. "Of course there eye fucking there dating." He said narrowing his eyes as Francis and him stared off. "Hey! Clean!" Antonio yelled throwing a pillow at Francis face and the Frenchman fell to the ground with a loud cry. Gilbert laughed his ass off with Antonio looking bashfully. "Nice aim!" He chimed forcefully high-fiving Antonio and grabbing the nicely folded sweatshirt and skinny jeans from him. "I'll change be right back." He smiled running into the bathroom as Francis collected himself on the floor. "You. threw. a. fucking. orthapedix. pillow. at. my. face." Francis hissed loudly putting his head up. A bruise was forming at the side of his cheek as he let out a loud battle cry but the door was thrown open upstairs.

"Shut up!" Ludwig yelled in a bellowing voice as Francis and Antonio stopped fighting and Gilbert threw open the door pantless. "We are!" He yelled and Ludwig let out a loud growl and slammed the door. "Bring down the volume. West has super hearing." Gilbert cackled and shut his door pulling on his pants and coming out with a bag full of ice. "Put that on your face Frenchy." He smirked throwing the bag to Francis who took it and put it on his cheek. Gilbert then smacked Antonio upside the head. "And don't throw stuff." He scolded and Antonio looked at him dumbly. "So you can throw a bag of ice and insults, but not me." He pouted and Gilbert laughed ruffling Antonio's hair violently then jumping on the couch laying out.

"You're cleaning too!" Francis yelled pulling Gilbert up and Gilbert sighed grabbing his clothing and trying to fold them but they ended up messily folded. "No, no, _plegar _like this." Antonio sighed pushing Gilbert's hand away and showing off his folding. "Plegar?" Francis asked as Antonio looked over. "Fold. Plegar. Spanish." He murmured watching Gilbert repeat the action slowly and carefully. "Oh god I totally forgot you spoke Spanish." Francis laughed as Antonio smiled. "Can you help me with Spanish. I was going to do German but Ludwig was all sassy with me cheating." Gilbert pleaded as Francis and Antonio laughed. "What do you mean sassy? The man upstairs looked like I he was going to rip my head off." Francis asked with a smile and they contined laughing.

Francis set his phone down on the table letting out a loud sigh. It kept buzzing many times over and over again. "I wish people would stop liking my pictures, and texting." He sighed and Antonio walked over holding the on button and shut the phone off. "Tada! No more texting!" He smiled and Francis gave a small smile back. "Oh by the way, why is your ass so... so um perky?" He asked and Antonio bursted out laughing and Gilbert almost dropped all his clothing laughing hard. "I have the Spanish butt. All the madors have it." Antonio explained with a large smile and Francis doubled over laughing and Gilbert was inspecting Antonio's ass from his station.

"Oh by the way Toni, I just met Lovino, he is a pain in the ass." Gilbert chimed and Antonio threw a piece of clothing at him and Gilbert yelped dodging the flying pants. "He was all like," Gilbert started flipping a piece of hair from his head and putting on a glare. "What the actually fuck Feliciano, why the hell are you hanging out with Potato bastard and Potato bastard number 2." He mimicked Lovino's deeper voice and Antonio laughed silently in the corner. "Its surpising how you got him so well." He smiled and Francis looked majory shocked. "He talks in such a crude way?" He asked trying to make the Prussian's bed. "Yep! My nickname is Tomato bastard, jerk bastard, and sweetheart." Antonio smiled and Francis chuckled. "I like jerk bastard." Gilbert chimed. "I am Potato bastard number two." He added and Antonio chuckled.

The group worked hard picking up clothing and cleaning the messy room. The door opened from upstairs and Ludwig stiffly walked down and Feliciano was after him with a scared look. "I told you I smelled cleaning products." Ludwig hissed as Francis looked up and Gilbert cackled falling over the couch. "We have summonded the cleaning man." He said loudly and Ludwig crossed his arms angrily. "Were cleaning Gilbert's dump!" Antonio chimed falling out from the closet. "East. I'm deadly surpised." Ludwig said quietly as Gilbert yowled loudly. "I can clean!" He protested as Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Go lay down you cripple." Gilbert yelled as Ludwig glared. "Say that again and i'll not be the only one in a knee brace." Ludwig warned loudly stiffly walking over and he and Gilbert were nose to nose. "Oh the threats. Your so cute." Gilbert giggled pinching Ludwig's cheek and Ludwig snarled loudly ready to punch. "Ludwig? Do you want to make some pasta?" Feliciano almost screamed getting everyone's attention stopping the brother hissy fight in the process.

"Not now, Feli." Ludwig hissed as Feliciano pulled out the bug guns putting on really adorable puppy eyes and letting out a whine. Francis took a quiet picture off in the back of the room as Gilbert looked over to Ludwig with a sly smile. "Don't want Ita-chan blowing our kitchen up, do you West?" Gilbert said slyly as Feliciano bolted up the stairs and Ludwig let out a loud angry sigh. He grabbed the pillow Antonio threw early and smacked Gilbert upside the head making Gilbert fall off the couch and almost hit his head off the table and he walked up the stairs slowly and stiffly. "That almost got ugly." Francis cackled from the table in the back capping the black sharpie he was using to write cursive words that read 'Spain! France! Prussia!'. "Thank the heavens for Ita-chan quick thinking." Gilbert grumbled from the floor by the couch. "Why do you call Ludwig West and Feliciano Ita-chan." Antonio asked leaning over the side of the couch and Gilbert laughed loudly pulling himself up. "Well me and Ludwig are like polar oppisites so I call him West and he calls me East. And I call Feli, Ita-chan because he is a total serotypical Italian so I first called him Italy and then it slowly went Ita-chan." Gilbert explained and Antonio nodded. "And then in private I call Lovino the devil." He joked and Antonio yowled punching Gilbert in the arm as Gilbert cried. "Break it up!" Francis yelled waving his arms.

"Even though that is the perfect name for the devil, we shouldn't make fun of Toni." Francis said smartly and Gilbert snapped his fingers in a Z formation and ran over to Francis picking up one the chairs and used it as a blocker as Antonio clawed at the bottom angrily. "Hey! We can't call him the devil if we don't know what he looks like." Francis yelled standing up and turning his phone back on. "Does he have an instagram Toni-a." Francis asked as Antonio sat down in a huff. "TomatoBastard." He mumbled as Francis typed it in with his nails. "Oh hot damn. He's hot!" Francis yelled throwing the phone and Gilbert caught it. "I know right. People with that attuide should be witches." Gilbert yelled and Antonio grabbed the phone. "He isn't that rude!" He protested as he scrolled through Lovino's instagram and Francis stole his phone back looking through the pictures as Gilbert started glueing the pictures to the poster board and Antonio was doing the French flag. "Antonio, you have a _fichu _six pack?" Francis yelled and Antonio nodded looking over.

The picture was split in two. The first picture was of Lovino trying to flex, yet he had no guns since he was weak. And the other picture was of Antonio full out flexing and the caption was 'when your boyfriend has more muscules then you.' "Yes I love working out!" Antonio chimed liking the picture for Francis who laughed going through the picture as Antonio held up the finish colored flag and handed to Gilbert who glued it under 'France' "Birdie has a six-pack." Gilbert said loudly and Francis almost dropped his phone. "Your kidding me, no he doesn't." Francis looked shocked and Gilbert leant back in his seat. "I saw it, clear as day. Birdie can work out." Gilbert sneered and Francis laughed. "I don't understand why Mathieu like you. With your stupid color contacts and poorly dyed hair." Francis sneered and Gilbert laughed hard slamming his hand on the table and Antonio chuckled quietly. "You think I brought fucking color contacts and dyed my hair white?!" He asked with a snicker. "I'm an albino!" He yelled and Francis tilted his head.

"An Albino! I lack colors in my skin, hair, and eyes. I was born with white hair and pink eyes." He smiled and Francis looked shock. "So you don't dye your hair?" He asked and Gilbert shook his head. "Yesterday I came home and Ludwig attacked me with a make up remover whip and nail polish remover. He totally is weird about me wearing different clothing." He sighed laying his head on the table as Antonio smiled softly. "He just worried you'll be bullied." He said motherly as Gilbert sighed louder. "The point is i'm already being bullied and he can barely walk." He frowned and Francis looked away. "Mi nuevo amigo, at least you don't get pushed into lockers and sit alone at lunch." He smiled patting Gilbert's back and Gilbert looked up and Francis felt another hurt slap to his face. "You get pushed into lockers. And you know you could sit with me." Gilbert looked angry but Antonio rolled his eyes. "Your friends don't like me.. But don't worry, when Lovi gets better at English he'll sit with me." He smiled softly and Gilbert sighed. "It must be fun having all the friends in the world." Gilbert said pointing it towards Francis. "Je vais être honnête, its no fun. Everyday you wake up and have to wear your best clothing and show off with a bad look. And then you come home and dropped all that clothing, snuggle in a warm hoodie and watch Supernatural while your phone breaks in the other room." Francis sighed, it felt odd opening up.

"You watch Supernatural?" Antonio exclaimed with a happy smile. "Of course, and anime and listen to punk rock." Francis smirked as Gilbert looked shock. "I thought you went home to your mansion and watched real house wives while listening to pop." Gilbert smirked as Francis laughed. "I'm not a prick. Just a stupid idiot." Francis smiled warmly as they started conversation. "So whats up with you and Arthur." Gilbert asked wiggling his eyebrows and Francis stopped coloring the flag and his face turning pink. "N-Nothing is between us." He murmured looking down as Gilbert laughed. "I know French! Birdie taught me! You call him my dear, sweetheart, hone-" Gilbert stopped when Francis put a hand over his mouth. "SHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." He hissed loudly. "Or i'll tell Matthew you hate him." He threaten and Gilbert bit down on Francis's hand to get it away from his mouth.

"Wow, I'm being so threatened today." He smiled and went over to the wall opening a draw inside the wall. He turned to Antonio holding something. "Poof, French bitch catch the glitter!" Gilbert shouted as he threw colored glitter tubes at Antonio and Francis who caught them quickly. "Why is my nickname French bitch..?" Francis asked as Gilbert chuckled ruffling Antonio's hair. "It totally matches your personality. Don'tcha think Toni?" Gilbert asked and Antonio chuckled loudly nodding. The trio of men finished there poster and they were now huddle on the couch playing vidoes. Francis had his hair down in his face as he laid in Antonio's lap trying to play mario cart while laying down. Antonio was violently shaking the Wii remote to make his character do a trick as it jumped off a platform. Gilbert was laying upside down turning awkardly as they fought to the finish.

"You guys aren't half bad." Francis said finally and Antonio paused the game to look over and Gilbert brought his body up. "I thought you were crude and stupid but I see your actually a funny guy." Francis said aiming to Gilbert. "And your very caring and nice." He added with a warm wise smile. "And I thought you hit on guys left and right. I never thought you were actually very funny and actually could be cool." Francis said aiming to Antonio who smiled at him. "We should be friends. I thought you were a total popular prick but your actually a really cool guy." Gilbert chimed and Antonio smile widen as he nodded. "We should have a name." Antonio said loudly and Gilbert nodded eagerly. "So I'll start, we'll put words together. I say BADASS!" Gilbert yelled. "I will say Touch." Francis said boldly. "And I'll be Trio!" Antonio smiled. "The Badass Touch Trio." Antonio said with a confused look.

"What about The Bad Touch Trio." Gilbert smiled and Antonio and Francis agreed loudly with bold smile_. _

_And the friendship bloomed_ _from that day._

...

Arthur was leaning on Francis's locker with Alfred sitting beside his leg and Matthew was clutching his books to his chest. "Were is he?" Alfred asked as Arthur looked over. "He said he didn't need a ride this morning. At least he's alive." Arthur sighed and then he perked up hearing Francis's laugh. But they were all surpise to see Francis laughing loudly with Gilbert next him, in his full punk get up holding Francis's arm as he shook it and Antonio was holding the project poster telling a story with his hand. "Francis?" Arthur asked in a meek tone and Francis looked over with a smile. "mon chéri!" Francis smiled opening his locker and saying goodbye to Antonio and Gilbert who waved and walked down the hallway. "What are you doing with those losers." Alfred sneered but he got a firm smack to the head by Francis's books and a glare from the Frenchman.

"They are my friends. Don't be rude." He hissed and Arthur looked shocked. "But there weird!" Alfred protested but he got another firm smack to the head with a book. "Hey look Ludwig's back." Matthew said in a hush voice seeing Ludwig walking stiffly down the hallway holding hands with a small new student and an angry looking new student was crossing his arms glaring at them. "Hello Feliciano and Lovino!" Francis yelled waving as Feliciano pulled Ludwig over. Alfred watched in shock as Francis let Feliciano kiss both of his cheeks and give him a hug. "Francis! I thought you went to a different school!" Feliciano smiled dumbly and Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Bastard! He's-a friend's with-a Potato Bastard two!" Lovino yelled, his English was very diferent and words sounded thick and hard to understand. "Have ya seen Tomato Bastard-a." Lovino poked Francis with his index finger as Francis pointed down the hall. "Down by his locker I bet. And your English is hard to understand. Work harder Lovino!" Francis chimed and Lovino fumed. "Figlio di una cagna cazzo andare a morire in un tutto e lasciare il mio ragazzo da solo! Si pevert!" Lovino yelled and Francis laughed at Feliciano's loud gasp.

"Fratello! Watch your language!" Feliciano scolded and Lovino turned away ruffly raising his middle finger and walking away. Arthur just watched as the bold Italian left. "Are you ok, Ludwig. I thought you'll be out of school for longer." Arthur said quietly touching Ludwig's arm and Ludwig just shrugged. "Feliciano is my helper. I'll be fine." He smiled and Feliciano smiled back at him as they made their way down the hall. "Wow Antonio is totally spreading his germs everywhere. I thought Ludwig didn't play for that team." Alfred laughed and he got a firm kick from Arthur this time. "Lighten up you git!" He snarled and Francis smiled. "Bye Ma belle lapin!" He smiled kissing Arthur's cheek and walking away. Matthew smiled laughing as Arthur's cheeks lite up to a violent red and Alfred looked shock ready to grab Francis's legs. Arthur smiled touching his cheek watching the Frenchman who was actually just wearing a cream sweatshirt that said 'Paris' and skinny jeans and his hair down, flutter down the hallway.

"I like the new Francis." He smiled and Matthew smiled back. "Me too." They smiled together and Alfred just crossed his arms tiredly.


End file.
